Grand Hotel Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Here are some guidelines to editing around our wiki to make sure pages stay neat and within uniformity. Please note that any violation of these guidelines will most likely be reverted. Images *ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN THE .png FORMAT AS THEY'RE BETTER QUALITY. .jpg FILES WILL BE DELETED. 'Sizes' *For Character, Cast, and Crew Infoboxes, images should be in the ratio of 250x350. *For an Episode Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 1110x630. *For a Location Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 1110x624. The same applies to images used in any article recaps. 'Names' *Images for a Character Infobox should be named after the character themselves. E.g., Gigi Mendoza's main image should be named "Gigi Mendoza.png". *Images used in a character recap should have the character's first name followed by the episode the image is set in the title. E.g., Helen Parker's image for the Pilot episode should be named "Helen 101.png" (101 being the production code of that episode). **Images belonging in an "Early Life" section of a page should be named the same, but with an "EL" between the character's name and the episode's production code. E.g. "Helen EL 101.png". *For an Episode Infobox, the image's title should contain the show's title, "Grand Hotel", as well as the episode's number. E.g., for the Pilot episode, the main image should be entitled "Grand Hotel 1x01.png", and for the show's second episode, "Smokeshow", the main image should be entitled "Grand Hotel 1x02.png", etc. **Episodes awaiting the release of promotional stills will have a filler image entitled "Next Episode.png", used in the main image's place until one can be provided. 'The "I" Template' *THE "I" TEMPLATE MUST BE USED FOR ALL IMAGES THAT EXIST WITHIN RECAPS. ANY OTHER WAY OF ADDING AN IMAGE TO A PAGE WILL BE DELETED FROM SAID PAGE. *The "I" Template is simple to use, simply type the image you want into a recap using this skeleton: *We request that the "I" Template only be written out on top of a paragraph, as it will look better and neater when it comes time to publish. *If you're adding an image to a character recap, we request that you put the name of the episode using the "E" Template (See below). Here's the skeleton: }} 'Galleries' *Galleries must be posted in slider form only as this reduces the size of the page dramatically. *On character pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos for episodes that feature said character. Also, promotional photos of the character are also to be added to the character page. **Despite how minor the character appears in the photo, for example an arm of the character, the picture shall still be posted in their gallery. *On episode pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos and behind the scenes photos that promote said episode. *On actor pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are behind the scenes photos that feature said actor, despite how minimal their appearance, such as an arm. *Images are also to be added in order of the episode they belong to, for example, 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 etc... ANY OTHER IMAGES ADDED TO THE GALLERIES WILL BE REMOVED. 'Recaps' *We ask that images applied to recaps be given the width of 200px and are arranged on the page from left to right to left again (etc.), if another image is added in between, we request that the rest of the images be rearranged accordingly. More to come... Recaps Categories Category:Browse